


Can You Prove That Somehow?

by featherlight221b



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Marvin knew that Trina wasn’t his soulmate. The first words said to you by your soulmate were supposed to appear on your wrist exactly a year after you meet them. So maybe Marvin couldn’t be sure, after all he and Trina had known each other only four months, but despite that, he knew.





	Can You Prove That Somehow?

Marvin knew that Trina wasn’t his soulmate. The first words said to you by your soulmate were supposed to appear on your wrist exactly a year after you meet them. So maybe Marvin couldn’t be sure, after all he and Trina had known each other only four months, but despite that, he knew. The only reason he was dating her was because it was convenient. That way, his parents stopped bothering him about not having a girlfriend and nobody questioned him being straight. His parents finding out that he wasn’t interested in girls at all was the last thing he wanted to happen. He liked Trina, he truly did, but he didn’t love her. They both knew it. And yet, they were still together. Because Trina was desperate and tried to convince herself that Marvin could learn to love her and Marvin wasn’t a very good person and didn’t feel too guilty about leading her on. The love in their relationship was one-sided, but they made it worked. Marvin was good at acting. He knew how to pretend that he actually cared. That Trina meant something to him.

He met her at the beginning of the senior year. He was in the shopping centre, looking for new shoes, when he bumped into her. Of course he had seen her before in school, but they never talked. Until that moment. They probably wouldn’t talk even then if it wasn’t for Trina’s asshole friend. Or rather a neighbor who she wasn’t close with but who knew a lot about fashion so they often went shopping together, as Marvin found out later.

Marvin saw a pair of shoes that he wanted to buy and reached out to grab it. However, at the same time someone else did so as well. He turned to face the stranger, slightly irritated. And, okay said stranger was extremely handsome, but it didn’t matter because right now he was about to take the last pair of the shoes that Marvin wanted to buy.

“I saw it first,” Marvin said, before scolding himself mentally for sounding so childish.

The stranger raised an eyebrow.

“Can you prove that somehow?” he asked, snickering.

Marvin’s grip tightened on the shoes. The other boy wasn’t letting go of the pair though. There was a smug smile on his face for some reason. What was the bastard’s problem?

“Why are you smiling?” Marvin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Because it’s entertaining,” the stranger replied. “So what about rock-paper-scissors?”

“Are you serious?”

“I definitely am. It’s the _best_ way to solve any disagreements,” he said.

“It’s lame,” Marvin disagreed.

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“You’re lame,” the stranger huffed.

That was when Trina appeared. She walked up to the stranger and grabbed his arm.

“Whizzer, stop bothering people and hurry up. You promised to help me choose a new dress and you don’t have money to buy anything anyway,” she said.

Whizzer rolled his eyes and sighed. Trina glared at him, before turning to Marvin.

“I apologize for his behavior. He likes to fight with people,” she told him.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Marvin raised an eyebrow.

Both Trina and Whizzer laughed.

“No, he’s definitely not,” Trina said. “We’re just… acquaintances.”

“I see,” Marvin said.

“I’m Trina, by the way,” the girl introduced herself.

“I’m Marvin.”

“Don’t we go to the same school?” Trina asked.

“It’s possible. Now that I think about it, I’ve seen you before,” Marvin said.

Whizzer coughed.

“Trina, darling, I thought you wanted to buy a new dress. _Let’s go_ ,” he said.

“Oh, right. Well, see you in school, Marvin,” Trina gave him a bright smile before walking away with Whizzer.

Marvin didn’t think they would talk again. But they did. Trina approached him in school and they chatted. They got along well. So Marvin asked her out for coffee. They became good friends quite quickly. And since Trina seemed to be attracted to him, and he wanted his parents to stop bothering him, he asked the girl to be his girlfriend. She agreed. That was it. That was the whole story.

Dating Trina was okay. Holding hands was nice. Cuddling was nice. Going on dates was nice. Kissing wasn’t anything special but it was okay. The only downside of spending time with the girl was that it meant sometimes having to spend time with Whizzer. Like when the three of them, Marvin’s friends Charlotte and Cordelia and Trina’s other neighbor, Mendel, all went to some restaurant for the girl’s birthday. Or when she dragged both Marvin and Whizzer with her to go shopping.

Whizzer Brown was the most annoying, arrogant human Marvin had ever met. They fought every time they saw each other. Mostly about trivial things. But there was also something about the boy that made Marvin look forward seeing him again, even though he would never admit it out loud. When he was bored, sometimes he would wonder about what he was going to start a fight about with Whizzer next. Nobody needed to know that though.

“Happy to see me?” Whizzer asked when Trina once again forced them to go shopping with them.

There was a smug grin on the boy’s face, amusement clear in his eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans that he looked really good in. Marvin was almost attracted to him. _Almost_. Whizzer’s personality was more than enough to repel him.

“Never, asshole,” Marvin replied.

“Be nice to each other,” Trina glared at them.

“Oh but I’m never anything but nice to our dear Marvin,” Whizzer protested.

Douchebag.

When Trina chose the clothes she wanted to buy and went to the changing room, Whizzer immediately started criticizing Marvin’s clothes.

“What is it that you’re wearing? You look like an old man,” the boy said.

“Just because Trina thinks you know something about fashion, it doesn’t mean that you actually do,” Marvin said.

“You don’t trust your girlfriend’s opinion?” Whizzer asked, smirking.

“Not when it comes to _you_. She likes you, I think that’s a good reason not to trust her judgment,” Marvin responded.

“You’re hurting me,” the other boy said in an overdramatic voice.

Marvin rolled his eyes, annoyed. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Whizzer or kiss him. Damn it, why did he have to be so attractive? _He’s an asshole, it doesn’t matter that he’s hot_ , Marvin reminded himself.

“Well, maybe if you were nicer I would actually like you,” he said.

“Are you saying I’m not nice?” Whizzer pouted.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Marvin confirmed.

“You’re wrong,” the boy said.

“Am I?”

Before Whizzer could say anything more, Trina came back to them, smiling widely, gesturing at them to follow her. Marvin paid for her new clothes and they left the shop.

The relationship that Marvin and Whizzer had changed slightly in late April, when Marvin went to a coffee shop alone. He was tired and angry. He wasn’t even sure what he ordered. He just repeated what he heard the person before him ordering. Then, he found a free table and sat down. Marvin started sipping the coffee slowly, frowning at the horrible taste of the liquid. What the hell did they sell here?

Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure sitting just two tables away. Whizzer Brown was staring at his own cup of coffee, looking lost in thoughts, his eyes slightly red. Marvin blinked in surprise. Was the man crying? His face looked as if he just finished crying. Not entirely sure what he was doing, Marvin stood up and walked over to the other boy’s table, before sitting down next to him.

Whizzer looked at him and flinched slightly in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, coolly.

“Getting coffee, what else could I be doing here?” Marvin asked. “What happened?”

“What?” Whizzer blinked in confusion.

“You look terrible. Obviously something happened,” Marvin said.

“Why would you care?” the brunette narrowed his eyes in distrust.

Marvin shrugged. He wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the human part of me speaking and feeling bad for another human being,” he said.

Whizzer snorted.

“What?” Marvin asked.

“Nothing. I just never thought I’d see the day you check if I’m okay,” he said.

Marvin chuckled.

“Your coffee is getting cold,” he noticed.

“Yeah, I know,” muttered Whizzer.

“Seriously, what happened?” Marvin asked.

“Nothing I can’t deal with myself. Thanks for asking though, I guess. You know, you’re not so bad as I thought at first,” Whizzer said.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. They talked. They argued a bit about whether baseball was a good or a terrible sport. Marvin enjoyed it. He actually had a good time with Whizzer Brown and came home smiling. He liked hanging out with Whizzer much more than he liked going out with Trina.

When they met again, he noticed the change. He actually greeted Whizzer with a genuine smile that the boy returned. When Trina went to the changing room, Marvin felt happy to have a chance to talk with Whizzer alone.

“Sometimes I hate her for forcing me to go shopping with her, but I’m kind of glad that I get to talk with you,” Marvin admitted.

“Jeez, Marv, I’m blushing,” Whizzer rolled his eyes but there was fondness in his voice.

“I mean, you’re a git but I actually enjoy your company,” Marvin said.

“Way to make a guy feel special. Trina must feel _so_ lucky to have you,” Whizzer chuckled.

Marvin fell silent. He didn’t like talking about his relationship with Trina. The truth was, he had thought about breaking up with her few times. But he didn’t. Because dating Trina was convenient and safe. It wasn’t fair to the girl, but it never stopped him.

“What’s with that face? Some troubles between you two?” Whizzer asked.

“Not really,” Marvin shrugged.

“Come on, tell me. You had a fight?” the boy kept asking.

“No. It’s just that our relationship isn’t really working out, so nothing’s new,” Marvin told him.

“What do you mean?” Whizzer frowned.

“Well, for the start, I don’t love her and we both know it. I don’t even like girls,” Marvin said.

“Oh?” that seemed to pique Whizzer’s interest.

“Yeah.”

Marvin and Trina had known each other for ten months when Marvin first cheated on her. He and Whizzer had been sort of friends for some time now. Apart from going shopping with Trina, they were meeting once a week for coffee. They still argued and were slightly rude to each other, but it had a different meaning now. Before, Marvin disliked Whizzer and wanted to be right about everything. Now, he just enjoyed fighting with Whizzer because it was never something serious and he liked talking to the other boy. Also, now that they were on much better terms, Marvin let himself start noticing things like how beautiful Whizzer’s brown eyes were, how handsome he was and how hot he looked in his leather jacket. A lot of times he caught himself wanting to kiss Whizzer. He knew he shouldn’t, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“ – so I told them that I didn’t give a shit and they grounded me for two weeks,” Whizzer finished telling Marvin about his coming out to his parents.

He looked a bit sad now and that was a look that didn’t fit him. Still, he looked extremely attractive. His brown hair looked perfect, as always and his eyes were in the same beautiful shade of chocolate brown. So Marvin leaned in and pressed his lips against Whizzer’s. It was so much better than kissing Trina. He didn’t love Trina, but he didn’t love Whizzer either. But kissing Whizzer was so amazing that he was able to forget about the guilt he felt for cheating on his girlfriend. So yeah, he was pretty sure that Trina wasn’t his soulmate.

So when it was exactly a year since he and Trina had met, Marvin was shocked to see that a sentence appeared on his wrist. However, when he read the words, it was clear that it wasn’t Trina who was his soulmate. He couldn’t remember what were Trina’s first words said to him, but they certainly weren’t _can you prove that somehow?_. The girl’s first words said to him was something about Whizzer being an asshole, probably. But if those weren’t Trina’s words, then whose? Who had he met on the same day?

And then it hit him. _Can you prove that somehow?_ He clearly argued with that person that day. The same day he met Trina. The same day he met Whizzer. Whizzer Brown was his soulmate. The same boy who he had been cheating on Trina with for the past two months was his soulmate. Oh well. Life was full of surprises.


End file.
